Many applications are application updated throughout their lifetime to fix bugs, apply security patches, and/or add new features. Some operating systems and/or application managers periodically check for available application updates, and then automatically download and install/apply an available application update. However, for a rarely used application, an automatic application update is often unnecessary and results in increased data usage and battery usage, and decreased performance.